Le cristal de Lune
by Liliceine
Summary: Sakura se fait enlever par un magicien inconnu qui n'en veut pas à ses pouvoirs, mais à ceux qu'elle pourrait déclencher chez... une autre personne.


Salut à tous ! Voici donc ma 2ème fic sur Fanfiction.net !  
  
Je tiens à remercier Nahi, Angel et Lyla qui m'ont reviewé pour « La Malédiction des Anges »,  
  
merci beaucoup !  
  
Et cette fic est dédiée à Angel, Kaoro, May, Clairette, Sophie, Karotte et ma s?ur Ten qui m'ont  
  
encouragé à continuer à écrire ! L'histoire ne dit pas si elles le regrettent. Lol.  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos sont pô à moi. Snif, non, même pas Lionel. Ah si, j'en ai quand même un.  
  
Le vieux fou. *soupir* pov moi..  
  
Voilà, j'arrête mon blabla et bonne lecture à tous ! Pour les reviews, j'accepte tout, félicitations,  
  
demandes d'éditions, menace de mort, amende de la SPPLT ( Société Protectrice de Pauvre Lionel  
  
Torturé), ect.  
  
A plus ! Et excuser mais fote d'ortografe, j'ai essayé de corriger mais y en a sûrement plein  
  
qui sont restées.  
  
Le cristal de Lune.  
  
Sakura se trouvait dans une immense pièce vide. C'était toujours le même chose. C'est à peine si  
  
elle distinguait les murs autours d'elle, pourtant, ils étaient éclairés d'une pâle lueur blanche.  
  
Comme d'habitude, elle se retournait pour voir d'où venait cette lumière et voyait en grand cube  
  
de verre qui semblait rempli d'eau. Dans ce cube, elle distinguait une forme sombre à l'apparence  
  
humaine. La lumière semblait émaner du front de cette personne. Elle allait s'approcher pour voir  
  
son visage quand.  
  
_SAKURA ! ! !  
  
_AAAAAAH !  
  
_C'est pas trop tôt, fit Kéro, çà fait 10 minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller !  
  
_Mais çà va pas la tête de hurler comme çà, murmura Sakura énervée, si jamais mon père  
  
t'entend qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ? Et puis en plus je faisais encore ce rêve étrange, fit-elle  
  
en se calmant.  
  
_D'accord, je suis désolé, c'est comme tu veux. mais tu es en retard je te signale !  
  
Sakura jeta un coup d'?il à son nouveau réveil( que Kéro avait pris soin d'éloigner de son lit.  
  
"Sakura est tellement violente parfois ! "avait-il pensé) :  
  
_Quoi ! Déjà ! Oh c'est pas vrai ! Juste le jour de la rentré !  
  
La maîtresse des cartes s'habilla en 4ème vitesse, avec toutes les années d'entraînement qu'elle  
  
avait, ce n'était pas difficile. Puis elle fonça dans la cuisine, où elle trouva Thomas en train de  
  
mettre la table. Au même moment, son père arriva :  
  
_Papa, est ce que les voisins ont décidé de détruire leur maison ? demanda Thomas à son père.  
  
_Non, pourquoi ? demanda celui-ci étonné.  
  
_C'est parce que j'ai senti une grande secousse, répondit Thomas.  
  
Puis, faisant comme s'il venait de remarquer sa soeur :  
  
_Oh ! Mais non, c'était seulement Sakura.  
  
_Thomas ! Cà tu vas me le payer ! rugit cette dernière en montrant les poings.  
  
_Arrêtez les enfants, fit Dominique en riant, mangez plutôt votre petit- déjeuner et filez à  
  
l'école !  
  
_D'accord papa, répondit Sakura en s'asseyant.  
  
Avant de se servir, elle ne manqua pas d'écraser consciencieusement le pied de son frère qui fut  
  
forcé de supporter la torture en silence. La magicienne avala son petit déjeuner et mit quelques  
  
crêpes de coté pour Kéro. Puis elle enfila ses rollers et fila à l'école :  
  
_Au revoir papa !  
  
_Au revoir ma chérie, travaille bien ! lui cria son père depuis la porte.  
  
Sakura était maintenant en 3ème et devait être une des plus belles filles du collège. Elle était  
  
coiffée presque comme avant sauf que maintenant, c'étaient de petits chignons qui remplaçaient  
  
les couettes. Elle utilisait encore ses cartes quelques fois et écrivait à Lionel de temps en temps.  
  
D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne lui répondait presque pas depuis quelques temps, et ses réponses étaient  
  
souvent très brèves et évasives. Elle ne le voyait plus du tout mais dès qu'elle sentait le chagrin  
  
l'envahir, elle repensait à son aventure avec la carte du Vide et jetait un coup d'?il à sa carte de  
  
l'Espoir. Elle n'avait toujours pas dit à son entourage qu'elle possédait des pouvoirs magiques et  
  
réfléchissait sérieusement à leur dire la vérité.  
  
Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le collège, elle vit Tiphanie qui l'attendait à l'entrée. Tiphanie, elle non  
  
plus, n'avait pas beaucoup changé, ses cheveux étaient seulement coupés plus court, à la hauteur  
  
des épaules.  
  
_Salut Sakura ! Alors, prêtes pour la rentrée ?  
  
_Oui, j'espère qu'on sera dans la même classe !  
  
_Oui, j'ai déjà vérifié le tableau. Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer la nouvelle salle de classe !  
  
Tiphanie entraîna Sakura dans le collège jusqu'à sa nouvelle salle. Elles entrèrent et  
  
s'installèrent l'une à coté de l'autre. Lorsque la cloche sonna, le nouveau professeur entra. En  
  
fait, c'était une prof, elle s'appelait Mme. Maillard. Jusqu'à la récréation, elle leur expliqua le  
  
programme de l'année et leur donna le nom de tous leurs nouveaux professeurs.  
  
_Ouf, soupira Sakura en entrant dans la cour de récréation, l'année s'annonce plutôt bien, tu ne  
  
trouves pas ?  
  
_Tu as raison, fit Tiphanie en souriant.  
  
Puis, regardant le ciel, étonnée :  
  
_Regarde le ciel, ce matin quand nous sommes arrivées, il faisait un temps splendide et  
  
maintenant, ce sont de gros nuages sombres qui viennent nous apporter le mauvais temps.  
  
_Ouais, quel dommage ! fit Sakura en levant le nez au ciel.  
  
Elle fronça soudain les sourcils, se concentra quelques secondes puis finit par dire, surprise :  
  
_Mais ce n'est pas naturel !  
  
_Comment çà ? demanda Tiphanie en la regardant intriguée.  
  
_Je ressens une forte concentration de magie obscure dans ce nuage !  
  
_Quoi ? !  
  
Aussitôt, un puissant souffle de vent s'abattit sur les deux jeunes filles, les envoyant voler  
  
quelques mètres plus loin. Plusieurs élèves (notamment des garçons) se précipitèrent pour les  
  
aider à se relever. Lorsque Sakura fut debout, elle cria vers les nuages :  
  
_Que me voulez-vous ? Montrez-vous tout de suite !  
  
Tous s'écartèrent d'elle.  
  
_Elle a du recevoir un sacré coup sur la tête celle-là ! s'exclamèrent quelques élèves en reculant plus loin.  
  
_Répondez ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?  
  
Comme unique réponse, le nuage gronda et un éclair s'abattit juste entre elle et Tiphanie et elles  
  
furent de nouveau projetées à terre. En voyant Tiphanie étendue sur le sol, Sakura murmura :  
  
_Cà, ils vont me le payer !  
  
Sans se préoccuper de toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient, elle invoqua le sceau sacré :  
  
_Clef de sceau sacré qui détient les pouvoirs de l'Etoile, libère ta puissance, je te l'ordonne !  
  
Le sceptre apparut et Sakura s'empara d'une carte, la lançant devant elle en criant :  
  
_Thunder, carte de la foudre, vient à mon aide !  
  
Aussitôt, le loup de la carte se libéra et envoya des éclairs vers le nuage.  
  
Sakura entendit un cri et un vieil homme apparut :  
  
_Je vois que tu te défends bien petite maîtresse des cartes, mais cela ne suffira pas contre  
  
moi!  
  
Il étendit la main devant lui et de sa paume semblèrent sortir deux chaînes qui foncèrent sur  
  
Sakura. Celle-ci les évita de justesse en sautant sur le côté. Dans la cour, il ne restait plus aucun  
  
élèves, tous s'étaient enfuis, emportant Tiphanie évanouie. Sakura, quant à elle, évitait comme  
  
elle le pouvait les chaînes jusqu'à que l'une d'elles effleure sa jambe et la fasse tomber par  
  
terre.  
  
_Je te tiens à présent petite magicienne, je vais enfin pouvoir terminer mon ?uvre.  
  
Sakura regarda impuissante les chaînes foncer droit sur elle. Dès qu'elle sentit leur contact  
  
froid et désagréable, elle s'évanouit, comme privée d'énergie.  
  
************************************  
  
Sakura était encore dans cette pièce sombre, sauf que cette fois-ci elle était ligotée à une  
  
chaise. Elle releva la tête difficilement, elle avait l'impression d'être passé sous rouleau-  
  
compresseur.  
  
Sur le sol, elle vit toujours cette lueur pâle qui venait de derrière elle. Elle voulut tourner la tête  
  
pour voir mais n'en eu même pas la force. Elle essaya de rassembler ses esprits. Où se trouvait-  
  
elle ? Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Au fur et à mesure, la mémoire lui revint : le collège, le  
  
nuage magique, le vieil homme, les chaînes. Mais que s'était-il passé après qu'elle se soit  
  
évanouie? Elle n'en savait rien.  
  
Tout à coup, sans doute grâce au peu de force qui lui était revenue, elle sentit une aura puissante  
  
derrière elle, elle fut surprise de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plutôt. Cette aura lui faisait  
  
penser à celle de Yué, mais en 10 fois plus puissante.  
  
_La Lune.c'est le pouvoir de la Lune.  
  
Elle entendit un bruit en face d'elle, comme des bruits de pas. Ses yeux étant maintenant  
  
habitués à la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce, elle put distinguer en devant elle une porte, et  
  
les bruits de pas venaient du couloir qu'il y avait certainement derrière la dite porte. La poignée  
  
tourna, Sakura fut soudain complètement affolée à l'idée que la personne qui l'avait enlevée allait  
  
bientôt se retrouver en face d'elle. Elle n'avait rien pour se défendre !  
  
La jeune fille chercha de yeux son sceptre et ses cartes dans la salle mais ne trouva rien.  
  
L'homme entra. Il avait l'air bien moins menaçant que dans les souvenirs de Sakura. Il était petit  
  
et maigre, sur son nez plutôt long était posé une paire de petites lunettes rondes. Il avait un  
  
visage sec et pointu et quelques rares cheveux blancs résistaient encore à la chute à l'arrière  
  
de son crâne rond et brillant. Il était vêtu d'une vieille blouse blanche de scientifique et se  
  
tenait penché en avant comme si une lourde charge pesait sur ses épaules. Il regarda Sakura d'un  
  
air mauvais et, sans lui parler, se dirigea vers la source de lumière derrière elle. La magicienne  
  
entendit un petit clic, comme celui d'un bouton sur lequel on appuie, et une lumière plus vive fut  
  
projetée.  
  
_Il a du allumer un ordinateur, pensa Sakura.  
  
_Alors petite magicienne, tu te sens mieux ? demanda une voix ironique derrière elle.  
  
Sakura fut étonnée d'entendre une voix pareille sortir de la bouche du vieillard. Cette voix était  
  
sûre, ferme et forte, rien à voir avec le petit bonhomme qu'elle avait vu rentré ici. L'homme  
  
revint devant elle, un sourire perfide fendant son visage :  
  
_Pourquoi m'avez vous enlevée ? demanda Sakura.  
  
_HA , HA, tu te demandes ce que tu fais ici, n'est ce pas ? interrogea l'homme visiblement amusé. Et bien tu vas bientôt comprendre, prépare-toi à un choc !  
  
Et il repartit à l'arrière.  
  
_Si vous voulez que je vous aide pour quelque chose de mauvais avec ma magie, vous rêvez ! Vous  
  
n'obtiendrez rien de moi !  
  
A sa grande surprise, Sakura entendit un éclat de rire retentissant derrière elle.  
  
_Tu n'es pas le centre de l'univers petite Sakura ! Il existe des pouvoirs bien plus grand que les tiens ! _Mais alors. que me voulez-vous ? _Regarde par toi-même.  
  
Sakura sentit la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise pivotée. Elle revit alors ce grand cube plein  
  
de liquide, l'ombre humaine et la lueur. Maintenant qu'il y avait plus de lumière, Sakura put  
  
remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon d'à peu près son âge.  
  
_Lionel ? pensa-t-elle. Mais non, çà ne peut pas être lui, cette aura n'est pas la sienne. et elle  
  
est bien trop puissante.  
  
_Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
_Comment ? Tu ne l'as pas reconnu ? Approche-toi.  
  
La chaise de Sakura s'avança et monta, de façon à ce qu'elle soit à la hauteur du visage. Son  
  
c?ur se mit à battre plus vite, elle avait peur de reconnaître la personne qu'il y avait devant elle.  
  
Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait y avoir aucun doute... c'était bien lui.  
  
_Lionel., murmura-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.  
  
Son visage était baigné de larme, ses yeux brûlaient et malgré ceci, elle ne pouvait détourner  
  
son regard de l'être aimé.  
  
_Lionel., continua-t-elle à murmurer. Lionel.  
  
_Oui, oui, c'est bien Lionel Li, fit négligemment le vieil homme en pianotant sur les touches de  
  
son ordinateur.  
  
Sakura continuait de répéter son nom, comme s'il n'existait plus rien autour. Puis, elle se réveilla  
  
tout à coup :  
  
_Mais que lui avez-vous fait espèce de malade mental ! Vieux fou !  
  
_Hola ! Je vois que mademoiselle se réveille ! D'abord, je ne suis pas un "vieux fou " ni un  
  
"malade mental " comme vous dites. Je suis le docteur Voren, et je ne lui ai rien fait... enfin  
  
presque...  
  
Il ricana tout seul un instant, comme s'il appréciait à l'avance ce qu'il allait dire.  
  
_En fait, ton ami a quelque chose que je recherche depuis très longtemps (puis pointant du doigt  
  
la lueur sur le front) ceci ! Un cristal de Lune, ce cristal a des pouvoirs immenses. Comme tu dois  
  
le savoir, la lune reflète la lumière des autres astres, ce qui lui permet de briller. Cette pierre,  
  
elle, reflète la magie de tous les magiciens de la terre, il y a notamment toi et Clow Read. enfin  
  
sa réincarnation. Et j'ai eu de la chance, un jour, alors que je travaillais à quelques petits calculs  
  
pour découvrir où se trouvait la personne qui détenait cette pierre, j'appris, grâce aux étoiles,  
  
que cette personne venait de naître. Tu imagines la joie que j'ai pu ressentir !  
  
Je me suis alors dépêcher de la retrouver et c'était lui ! Bien évidemment, je  
  
ne l'ai pas pris tout de suite, un bébé est beaucoup trop faible pour que je m'en serve ! Mais j'ai  
  
eu tort, la mère de l'enfant a découvert mes projets, je me demande comment d'ailleurs, et l'a  
  
protégé jusqu'à qu'il soit en âge de le faire lui-même. Malheureusement, ce garçon n'avait aucun  
  
point faible, jusqu'au jour où il t'a rencontré, ou, plus précisément, le jour où il est tombé  
  
amoureux de toi ! Après, lorsqu'il est rentré à Honk Kong, cela a été très facile de l'amener  
  
jusqu'ici. Il avait tellement peur que je te fasse du mal, ajouta-t-il d'un ton perfide.  
  
_Vous voulez dire que c'est à cause de moi qu'il est. mort ? demanda Sakura d'une voix  
  
étouffée.  
  
_Mort ? Mais que ferais-je d'un mort ?! Non, non, je ne l'ai pas tué, je l'ai seulement. comment  
  
dire ? Gardé en vie.  
  
_Gardé en vie ?  
  
_Oui, hi,hi,hi, fit le docteur Voren en savourant ses propres paroles, ce liquide dans lequel il  
  
repose est de ma composition. Le mélange de la magie et de la science peut donner des résultats  
  
épatants, non ? Donc je disais, ce liquide le garde en vie en lui fournissant l'énergie nécessaire à  
  
la survie et lui permet de respirer dans l'eau. Grâce à un procédé magique que j'ai découvert, ces  
  
poumons ne prélèvent que l'oxygène présent dans le liquide et rejète le dioxyde de carbone qui  
  
est immédiatement détruit. Regarde, tu vas voir.  
  
Sakura regarda encore, maintenant qu'elle avait cessé de pleurer, elle pouvait voir quelques  
  
bulles d'air s'échapper de sa bouche. Elle fut rassurée mais apparemment, le D.Voren n'avait pas  
  
fini de raconter son histoire :  
  
_Et maintenant, je vais te montrer comment je fais pour extraire de lui l'énergie dont j'ai  
  
besoin.  
  
Il appuya sur un bouton et Sakura vit de petites étincelles courir sur un fil. Elle comprit  
  
immédiatement ce qui allait arriver. Dès que les étincelles touchèrent le cube, Lionel redressa  
  
tout à coup la tête, de sa bouche grande ouverte s'échappaient quelques petites bulles qui  
  
trahissaient un cri de douleur muet, étouffé par le liquide maudit. Tous les muscles de son corps  
  
se tendirent... sur son front la lumière devenait presque aveuglante, mais Voren ne lâchait pas le  
  
bouton.  
  
_Arrêtez ! Vous allez le tuer ! ! ! hurla Sakura morte de peur.  
  
Surpris, le savant lâcha le bouton. Le corps de Lionel sembla se détendre brusquement, sa tête  
  
retomba sur sa poitrine et Sakura vit quelques larmes plus clairs que le liquideperler au coin de  
  
ses yeux.  
  
Le savant regarda Sakura avec ce même petit air amusé, légèrement moqueur, qu'il avait et dit :  
  
_Je t'ai pourtant déjà dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt. Il souffre, je te l'accorde, mais ce  
  
liquide le maintient en vie, coûte que coûte.  
  
_Vous êtes un monstre, grogna Sakura avec dégoût.  
  
_Tu ne pouvais me faire de meilleurs compliments. Je suis un monstre, c'est vrai.mais un  
  
monstre qui bientôt possédera le plus grand pouvoir de la terre !  
  
_Cela ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi.  
  
_A oui, c'est vrai. Je viens de te montrer ici comment l'on extrait de l'énergie par la méthode  
  
physique, l'énergie qu'il a dégagée est importante, le cristal de rechange est presque plein. Mais  
  
il y a une manière d'extraire encore plus de pouvoirs.  
  
Il se tourna vers Sakura, celle-ci vit ces yeux de fou briller de folie et de malveillance.  
  
_.c'est la souffrance morale.  
  
Sakura le vit s'approcher d'elle en tremblant de peur, dans sa main, il fit apparaître un fouet.  
  
_Je suis persuadé qu'il sait que tu es là. Nous allons le vérifier tout de suite.  
  
Sakura vit sa main libre s'élever et la gifler avec une force qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée  
  
chez un vieillard comme lui. Aussitôt, le cristal se mit à briller, mais cette fois ci, il ne s'arrêtait  
  
plus ! Ils virent Lionel ouvrirent un ?il, il avança avec difficulté un bras et posa sa main sur la  
  
vitre. Il regarda Sakura, sa joue rouge, puis son regard se posa sur Voren. La pierre se mit à luire  
  
de plus en plus fort. Dans ses yeux, Sakura vit une haine immense, qui semblait sans fin, elle  
  
n'avait jamais sentit autant de férocité émanant d'une seule personne. Même elle, qu'il n'aimait  
  
pas beaucoup au début, même elle, il ne l'avait jamais regardé comme çà.  
  
Pendant ce temps, l'ordinateur enregistrait de plus en plus d'énergie. Le savant fou éclata de  
  
rire, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer les choses :  
  
_J'ai réussi ! J'ai enfin réussi ! Après 140 ans de recherches, après  
  
des années et des années où j'ai utilisé tous les moyens possibles pour rester en vie, j'ai réussi à  
  
me procurer le pouvoir suprême ! Hahahahahahaha ! (limite le rire, là.)  
  
L'ordinateur quant à lui commençait à émettre des signaux de détresse, la force dégagée par le  
  
cristal était bien trop forte pour lui.  
  
Tout à coup, le cube de verre se brisa, tout le liquide se déversa et Lionel tomba de  
  
tout son long sur les morceaux de verre. Le D. Voren avait cessé de rire, il reculait, effrayé.  
  
_Comment ? Comment a-t-il pu faire çà ? Ce verre était incassable !  
  
Lionel se relevait difficilement, comme il n'avait que son pantalon blanc et ses chaussures  
  
vertes, vestiges de son costume de chasseur de cartes, tout son torse saignait, ses bras et son  
  
visage aussi avaient été coupés par les éclats de verre. Sakura sentit une aura d'une force  
  
colossale autour de lui, ses yeux étaient devenus blancs, mais l'on pouvait encore y voir la rage  
  
qui s'y reflétait. Son regard était fixé sur Voren. Sans le quitter des yeux, il arracha au grand  
  
ordinateur une barre de métal qui se transforma en épée de glace, et il fonça sur lui. Le  
  
scientifique essaya de s'enfuir, il tenta de prendre le gantelet où reposait son " cristal de  
  
rechange " mais juste avant de l'atteindre, il tomba sur le sol.  
  
_Pitié, pitié. ne me tue pas ! couina-t-il d'une toute petite voix qui avait perdu toute l'arrogance  
  
qu'elle possédait quelques instants plus tôt.  
  
Lionel ne répondit rien, il leva son épée au-dessus du monstre. Sakura le regardait horrifié : il  
  
était en colère et il avait ses raisons, mais était-ce assez pour tuer un homme ? Lionel, quant à  
  
lui, ne semblait pas se poser ce genre de question, il regardait l'homme droit dans les yeux. Puis  
  
il abattit son épée, en plein ventre. Voren n'eut même pas le temps de pousser un cri, à la grande  
  
surprise de Sakura, le corps commença à se transformer en poussières, à se désagréger jusqu'à  
  
qu'il ne reste plus qu'un petit tas de cendres. Sakura pensa que, maintenant, il devait être  
  
calmé. mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se tourna vers Saura, avec ce même regard terrifiant, il  
  
courut vers elle, son épée levée au dessus de sa tête. Sakura, morte de  
  
peur, ferma les yeux et attendit le coup. Et il tomba. sur les chaînes qui la retenaient ! Elles  
  
furent brisées en miettes. Lionel lui, détruisait tout ce qui de trouvait sur son passage, il mit en  
  
pièce le gantelet, l'ordinateur, le fouet. Il criait quelque chose mais Sakura n'entendait rien avec  
  
tout le bruit qu'il faisait. Puis, peu à peu, la lumière sur son front faiblit, ses  
  
gestes se firent plus faibles, plus lourds et Sakura entendit ce qu'il criait tout à l'heure et que  
  
maintenant, il murmurait entre deux sanglots :  
  
_Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il n'avait. pas. le. droit !  
  
Il tomba à genoux sur le sol et pleura. Sakura s'approcha doucement de lui et mit sa main sur  
  
son épaule, il n'eut aucune réaction. Elle s'assit à coté de lui et l'attira vers elle, il se laissa faire.  
  
Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et continua de pleurer. Sakura ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, pas  
  
comme çà. Il avait toujours caché un c?ur d'or sous une apparence froide et méchante, çà elle le  
  
savait, mais elle ne savait pas que ce c?ur était aussi fragile. Finalement, il s'endormit sur son  
  
épaule, Sakura décida de faire de même, de toute façon il fallait bien qu'ils se reposent avant de  
  
rentrer chez eux.  
  
Pendant leur sommeil, les cartes de Sakura, qui avaient été entreposées dans une pièce à côté,  
  
réussirent à se libérer et vinrent trouver leur maîtresse.  
  
Elles se concertèrent un moment et se dire qu'il fallait ramener leur maîtresse chez elle au plus  
  
vite. Fiery se chargea de faire une sortie par le toit, Fly, sous sa forme de gros oiseau, prit  
  
Sakura et Lionel sur son dos.  
  
Windy, qui était l'une des cartes les plus puissantes, Mirror qui connaissait bien l'endroit où  
  
habitait Sakura pour l'avoir souvent remplacé et Hope, qui était la carte symbole de Sakura,  
  
s'allièrent pour retrouver le chemin qui les ramèneraient à Tomoeda.  
  
Sakura se réveilla dans son lit.  
  
_Est-ce que j'aurais rêvé ? se demanda-t-elle.  
  
Elle regarda à coté d'elle et vit Lionel assit sur sa chaise, entrain de dormir la tête sur son  
  
bureau.  
  
_Mais comment sommes nous arrivés ici si je n'ai pas rêvé ? fit elle tout haut.  
  
_Ce sont les cartes qui vous ont ramené, fit une voix ensommeillée derrière elle.  
  
_Kéro !  
  
_Tiens ma pitchoune, fit-il en lui tendant un plateau petit-déjeuner, mange çà te fera du bien.  
  
_Oh merci Kéro, puis se tourna vers Lionel, et pour Lionel ?  
  
_Lui, il a pas l'air d'aller bien, si j'étais toi j'appellerai tout de suite l'ambulance.  
  
_D'accord.  
  
********************************  
  
Sakura appela l'ambulance. Lionel mit 2 mois à se remettre de toutes les blessures qu'il avait  
  
subies, mais il lui fallut plus d'un an des efforts conjugués de sa mère et de Sakura pour l'aider à  
  
se remettre psychologiquement de cette épreuve.  
  
Fin.  
  
Vilà ! C'est fini ! Avis aux reviewers ! J'avais fini cette fic depuis longtemps, et j'en ai d'autres en réserve. Merci à Lyla qui m'a encouragé à publier cette fic par sa review à la Malédiction des Anges ! 


End file.
